iSaved Your Life Again!
by Flyintofu
Summary: Once again, our little nub saves the blonde-headed demon's life. Will she turn into another Carly? Or will she torture him for being so kind to her?
1. He did it of his own free will!

(Sam's POV)

Oh. My. God.

Freddie Benson got hurt for ME.

Seeing him lie on the road, all limp and lifeless seemed somewhat familiar.

_Flashback_

"_Carly, get out of the way!"_

_Freddie, seeing that there was not enough time for her to react, ran forwards and pushed her out of trouble._

_Brakes. A big thud. Freddie Benson lying on the road._

_All limp and lifeless._

_End flashback_

Realising what had happened, I rushed over to his side.

"Freddie? Freddie! Are you okay? You better be you nub, or else I'll break...another of your unbroken bones! I mean it!"

Why, why, why did Carly send us both out to collect her dry-cleaned skirt? Now Freddie was injured, all because of me! And Carly, though I was more of the direct cause.

I started sobbing there and then. After all, I was still Freddie's friend.

I don't know how long I was crying by his side, but the next thing I knew, an ambulance had arrived. A paramedic tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, little girl? Your boyfriend's gonna be alright. You wanna come along?"

He's not my boyfriend! I felt like screaming. But all I said was "Sure. I need to come along and inform everyone anyway. It's a totally tweetworthy event, Freddie Benson not being hurt by Sam Puckett for once, it's so weird." I started rambling on about how I tortured him to the paramedics, my sentences making no sense at all.

"And you know, he broke up with Carly because he saved her life and she liked him." I told him. "Yeah, and I was almost puking when they kissed, it was so disgusting and I don't want to be that mean but I was actually happy when they broke up."

I carried on until we reached the hospital.

The rest of the day was a blur. Carly and Spencer coming, concerned, Gibby bringing a shirt for Freddie ("It's my favourite!"), Mrs Benson coming and screaming at Carly, assuming that it was Carly's fault again ("You better not try that with my Freddie again!").

Then she found out that it was me and started going psycho. But not that crazy since she knew that me and Freddie would never make out in his bed.

Which was so true.

Then I went home and cried myself to sleep.


	2. Tuesdays with Sam

(3rd person POV)

About one week after the accident, Sam walked over to Freddie's house, with a bag of bacon. It was her favourite type of bacon, but hey, she did get Freddie into this accident. Although he was mildly injured, he was injured in many places. Hence, he was allowed to go home, yet had to stay in bed.

_And he wouldn't be in this situation if not for me._ Sam thought.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on his door.

"Who's there?" Mrs Benson called.

"Uh, it's the bacon delivery dude." Sam replied. "It's me, Sam. I want to see Freddie for a while."

"NO!" Mrs Benson screamed.

"Then, Freddie's pleading voice came on. "Mum! Let her in!"

His mother. "Okay, but nothing like last time, you get it?"

Sam grinned evilly. "No guarantees that it WON'T happen, woman!"

Mrs Benson almost refused to let Sam in.

Freddie finally convinced her to.

Sam stepped into the clean house. "Big contrast from mine." she mused.

She found her way into Freddie's room. Spick and span, as she expected.

Freddie, with casts and bandages in various places, stared at her tiredly as she placed the bacon on the floor and sat down.

"Hey Freddie. Uh, how you doing?" Sam awkwardly tried to start a conversation.

"I was good before getting hit by the same taco truck that hit me about nine months ago." Freddie replied. His little attempt at humour made Sam smile.

"Well, you hurting a lot now?"

"Not really."

Mrs Benson's head popped in. "Fredward! I'm going to the market again, we ran out of broccoli." To Sam: "And I don't want to see a repetition when I come back, okay?"

"C'mon woman! Do you actually think..." Sam started. She looked at Freddie, who stared back sleepily. _She had a point. _"I'll try."

Mrs Benson disappeared. The door slammed behind her.

"So." Sam mumbled. She, for once, felt guilty.

"So. So what? I saved your life. Twice. From a taco truck and from your mum's car." Freddie grinned at her.

"Well, the locker got destroyed anyway."

Sam was staring at Freddie. _He got hurt. For me._ She thought. Why was she feeling so happy at this realization?

She rose. "I'm gonna get a cup of water."

_That was too close._ She thought, when out of the room._ I'm turning into Carly!_


End file.
